Friday Night Fantasies
by vampchiq
Summary: Kate wants Gibbs, Gibbs wants Kate, they dance around each other for a while....KIBBS, Fluff, my first fanfic, please review, I need feedback. Thanks and enjoy...more to come.Disclaimer: NCIS, Gibbs and Kate are not my property, I'm just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

**FRIDAY NIGHT FANTASIES...**

She watches him walk to his desk, smiles to herself as he bends to drop his bag, the shape of his backside accentuated by the stretch of his perfectly ironed pants. Her heart speeds up a little when he notices her watching, he walks over to her desk.

"Something wrong Kate?" he asks quietly.

"No Gibbs" she responds, "I was just thinking".

Gibbs walks back to his desk , his heart pounding, sure she was checking out his ass. Gibbs has wanted Kate from the first time he saw her on Air Force One, damn his rules.

Throughout the rest of the day, they continue to catch each other out, it becomes a game of sorts, who can catch the other and who can blush the most. Gibbs has never blushed in his life, but Kate brings out a shyness he never new he had. As much as he wants her, he is apprehensive.

Kate on the other had, has never felt more bold, Gibbs takes away her inhibitions, she wants him to know how much she wants him. Purposely she taunts him with her body, sometimes without even realising how far she is going. She brushes against him at the printer, she brings him coffee making sure her hand brushes his as she lets go of the cup. By 6.00pm that night Gibbs is about to explode and Kate is ready to climb the walls out of sheer frustration at his lack of response to her. How can he remain so calm and collected when she is burning up inside.

Kate looks at the clock and switches off her computer. A nice warm bath should help to relax her body and hopefully her mind, she doesn't need another wakeful night, she's had to many caused by Gibbs lately.

"Night Tony" she calls on her way to the lift.

"Hey Kate, wait up", Tony leaps up and heads toward her "Whatsup?"

"Nothing, I'm tired and I need to sleep" she says half yawning at him, not in the mood for her partners normal banter.

"Shouldn't spend the day staring at Gibbs' ass, then you wouldn't have so much trouble sleeping" he turns around to wiggle his butt at her.

"I was NOT checking out his butt Tony" Kate slaps his arm and steps into the lift.

Tony follows her in and turns to face the closing doors.

"Were to" he mumbles

"Was not" she mutters back

"Were to", she turns on him, smacking the back of his head the way Gibbs does "Was not".

There is a quiet ding and the doors open to the outside world, a world Kate desperately needs to escape into right now, fearing that Tony will see the truth in her eyes if she stays with him much longer. She wants to keep her secret to herself for a while, or at least until she and Gibbs have had a chance to talk.

As she steps through the doors, the heat hits her in the face, oppressive and thick. "Might have to make that a cold bath" she thinks to herself. Kate falls into her car and flicks the air conditioning on sighing with pleasure as the cold air swirls around her. She starts the car and heads out of the car park toward her home.

Needing to break the silence she reaches for her favourite Fleetwood Mac CD and shoves it roughly into the CD player, hitting a random button. The sultry voice of Christine Mcvie fills the car, she loves this song and starts singing...

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

Kate puts the song on repeat and plays it all the way home. As she pulls into her driveway, she notices a package by her front door. She stops the car and just stares at it for a short time, before climbing out of the car and walking to her door.

She picks up the box and turns it over slowly, experimenting with it's weight and feel. The box is hard, but there is something moving inside. Kate quickly opens the door and steps inside, locking it behind her. She walks toward the breakfast bar, dumping her bag and keys on the table as she goes past. Climbing onto one of the stools, she slowly undoes the ribbon and slides it off the box. As she opens the lid, she gets a glimpse of bright red foil. Lying in a bed of red tissue paper is an assortment of exquisite chocolate hearts, wrapped in red foil, with a small card on top.

Kate takes the card out and opens it, "Each time you eat one of these, think about how sweet we will be together", Kate sucks her breath in and smiles, there is no signature, but she knows who it's from. Slowly, unwrapping a heart, she pops it into her mouth, savouring the sweet melting chocolate. Kate is a confirmed chocoholic, she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes, letting her imagination wander for a while.

Her day dreaming is interrupted by the shrill of her telephone, tempted to ignore it, Kate sits for a minute. Feeling guilty and thinking it may be urgent, she answers it with a sharp "Agent Todd".

"Kate, it's Abby, what are you doing tonight"

She smiles into the phone at the excited tone of her friend "I was planing on a bath, a movie and bed, it's been a long week Abbs"

"Could I talk you into dinner and a movie with me" Abby asks hopefully, she hates nothing more than sitting at home on a Friday night.

"Can I have a rain check Abbs, I'm falling asleep as we speak", Kate yawns for effect.

"Sure thing, take care Kate, see you next week" the lab technician sighs.

"Night Abbs" Kate mumbles back, hanging up the phone.

Feeling guilty for blowing her friend off, Kate slides off the stool and heads for her bathroom, a bath is what she needs right now.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry I've taken so long with chapter 2, I've been having some problems logging in, but here it is. Enjoy, Chapter 3 is on it's way.**

**FRIDAY NIGHT FANTASIES – CHAPTER 2**

**Rating: T, for sexual content**

**Disclaimer: NCIS characters do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Summary: Kibbs/Fluff - Kate wants Gibbs, Gibbs wants Kate, they dance around each other for a while... my first fanfic, please review, I need feedback. Thanks and enjoy...more to come.**

Kate lounged in her bathtub imagining Gibbs finding her there, and what he would do to her. She had just stepped out of the bath when her doorbell rang. She slipped on her toweling robe, tying it firmly at the front and started towards the door. Before she could get there the bell rang again, an impatient sound, as if the person on the other side couldn't stand to be there another second longer, short, irritated stabs ringing through the house.

Kate peeked through the window and held her breath, seeing Gibbs standing there, DVD movies in one hand and a large pizza in the other, he was impatiently ringing the doorbell with his elbow. Kate smiled to herself and opened the door.

"You're going to wear out my bell at that rate Gibbs" she teased.

"Uhhh, Hello Kate, I hope you don't mind me showing up unannounced" he licked his lips nervously.

"Not at all Gibbs, come on in, I was just thinking about what to have for dinner", she stepped back to allow him access, eying the pizza.

Gibbs looked around Kate's' home, liking what he saw, comfortable couches, shelves along one wall containing an array of books, games, photographs, and cd's, among other things. Throw cushions scattered around and a large coffee table with several magazines spread out, well read by the looks of them. He immediately felt at home here, this lounge looked like someone lived here, unlike his house that was totally sterile and devoid of any emotion or warmth. Probably why he spent most of his time in the basement with his boat, he thought to himself.

Gibbs watched Kate for a second, then moved towards what he assumed was the kitchen "Shall I take this in here" he waved the pizza towards the kitchen door.

"Oh...yes...no...I'll get us some plates, we can eat out here" Kate turned and disappeared into the kitchen. As the door shut behind her she let her breath out, if her heart didn't slow down soon it was going to beat out of her chest. Why was Gibbs calling on her with pizza and movies? He had never been to her home before, although after the day they'd had, she wasn't that surprised. She looked at the chocolates sitting on the bench, wondering if he'd noticed them as well. Kate shook her head and picked up two plates, opening the fridge and grabbing some beer as she went back to the lounge.

She handed Gibbs a plate and a beer, stifling a gasp when he brushed her wrist with his fingers, Kate looked up at him through lowered lashes, watching the feelings flit across his rugged features.

He felt the silky smoothness of her wrist as he touched her, not expecting to react as he did, Gibbs almost dropped his beer. Recovering quickly, he took the proffered plate and walked towards the couch, placing the pizza on top of some magazines. "How about a movie" he suggested, waving the DVD's at her.

Kate walked towards her couch, sitting at the opposite end, placing a slice of pizza on her plate and opening a beer. "What have we got Gibbs?" she enquired.

"I wasn't sure of your taste, so I got a selection. We have Casablanca, ET or Full Metal Jacket". He waved ET, indicating his choice.

"I never took you for a fan of wrinkly, little aliens Gibbs, but ok, ET it is" she smiled and grabbed the DVD from him. Walking across the room, she bent slightly and placed it into the machine, punching the play button. As she stood up straight her robe slipped, revealing her shapely thigh, Gibbs swallowed hard, my god she is beautiful, breathtaking, he wonders how he will remain a gentleman this night, what he really wants to do is lay her back on the couch and learn what drives her wild.

Kate sat back down, reaching behind her to flick on a lamp. She looked sideways at Gibbs, who was staring intently at the screen, munching on his pizza. Kate remembered seeing ET when she was much younger, she loved the little character then, and still did. Becoming engrossed in the movie, she forgot she wasn't alone and stretched her legs out on the couch, jumping when they bumped into something warm. Gibbs looked down and grabbed her ankle before she could pull away, he started stroking the side of her foot with his thumb, hard enough to avoid tickling her, but soft enough to send a thrill running through her. Kate went still and watched Gibbs' thumb sliding back and forth. Gibbs picked Kate's feet up and placed them in his lap, massaging them both, one in each hand. Kate sighed and arched her feet. "Did you enjoy the chocolates Kate?" he asked quietly, sliding one hand along her calf muscle. Kate jumped and nodded, afraid her voice would fail her if she tried to speak.

Gibbs slid around to face her, pulling her down the couch towards him, Kate became acutely aware she was wearing nothing under her robe and stiffened a little. Feeling this, Gibbs stopped pulling and reached out a hand to touch her cheek, "Don't be afraid Katie, I would never hurt you", he slid his finger down her cheek to her lips, where he traced her bottom lip with his thumb. Fully aware that Kate could hurt him if she wanted to, Gibbs slowly moved his thumb back and forth, wishing he could replace it with his own lips. Kate's mouth opened slightly, taking this as an invitation, Gibbs leaned forward and gently nibbled on her bottom lip. Kate placed her hands on either side of Gibbs face and pulled him closer, she had been waiting for this all day, the feel of his warm, firm lips against hers, she wanted to get closer so she could touch him. Wiggling further down the couch until she was curled up next to him, she slid her arms around his shoulders.

Without breaking contact Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her legs either side of him. Kate pressed herself into him and explored his mouth with her tongue. Gibbs groaned and crushed her against him, tangling his fingers into her hair. Kate moved her hands down his back and slipped them under his t-shirt, delighting in the feeling of smooth soft skin, against hard muscle. Gibbs slowly pulled back and looked at her, "Are you sure Katie, I don't want to push you, but if we go any further I don't think I can stop, I need you so badly" he rested his forehead against hers as he whispered to her. Kate smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "I don't want you to stop, I need you too.

Kate slid her hands up his back, loving the feel of his hot skin against her hands and leaned down to nibble on his neck. Gibbs tipped his head back and moaned as her lips found a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear. Enjoying her power, Kate nipped, then kissed the spot again, feeling Gibbs shudder under her. Holding his hands down, Kate kissed her way along his jaw line then took his lips in a passionate kiss, grinding into him as he fought to free his hands from hers. Kate let him go and gasped as he opened her robe, sliding his hands behind her, he took her shoulders and leaned her back so he could feast his eyes on her naked breasts. Watching as her breasts rose and fell, Gibbs leaned down and rang his tongue around her dusky nipple, feeling it harden into a peak, he sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it. Kate cried out and tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. Gibbs let go and copied his actions with her other nipple, Kate lost all coherent thought and relaxed into his arms. Gibbs pulled her close to him and rested his head against her chest. "Ahhhh Katie, feel what you do to me", he took her hand and placed it against his chest. Kate could feel his heart pounding against her hand. She tilted her head and whispered in his ear "Is that all I do to you Jethro?".

Gibbs stood up with Kate still in his arms, "There is a lot more you do to me, just point me to the bedroom and I'm more than happy to show you" he growled. Kate pointed towards the hallway, "It's the door on the left". As Gibbs headed for her room, Kate wrapped her legs around his waist and nuzzled his neck. This was going to be a night of discovery, she couldn't wait to get started. She would talk to Gibbs about rule #12 in the morning.

TBC – please read and review


End file.
